


Angels and Demons

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, NSFW Art, Other, and naked I drew him naked too, emotional support hockey players in lingerie, gay pinup art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: I drew a pinup of Sid dressed as an angel (in lingerie) and I liked the pose so much that I made a version of him dressed in a demon-themed lingerie outfit. Also I added a bonus version just for Ao3) The outfits are adapted from a tumblr prompt meme, which I'll link in the notes)CH 1 - Angel SidCH 2 - Demon SidCH 3 - bonus version
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Angel Sid

****  
  
****  
  
****


	2. Demon Sid

****  
  
****  
  
****


	3. Bonus

****  
  
****

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the [tumblr spicy prompt meme](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com/post/642614319655370752/trashchaser-i-decided-to-make-an-is-this-even)
> 
> Thanks for looking)  
> If you like this work, you can also check out my [NSFW Twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art), or my [sort of SFW blog on tumblr](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com).


End file.
